Twilight: Tora Swan
by Baby-Vamp1997
Summary: I'm Tora Swan. I am seventeen and my twin sister and I are moving to forks to live with our dad
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight! I only own Tora!**

* * *

><p>I sigh as my mother drove my twin sister, Bella, and I to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was a normal Arizona day. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black wife beater with my leather jacket, which I always wore, on with my favorite pair of black boots.<p>

"Bella, Tora," Our mother, Renee, said to us for the hundredth time before we got on the plane. "You guys don't have to do this."

"Mom I want to go see dad I haven't seen him in months!" I said in distaste.

I hated that my mom keeps me from my dad I spent every vacation with my dad but this last summer mom wouldn't let me so I was still made at her.

My mother's eyes flashed with sadness then turned to Bella.

"I _want_ to go." Bella lied. She has always been a bad lair unlike me but it in my nature.

"Tell Charlie I said." I heard Renee tell Bella.

"I will. I love you mom." Bella replied.

"Oh I love you to sweetheart." Renee said hugging Bella tightly.

Then she pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Tora." She whispered.

"Love you to mom." I said pulling away from the hug.

Then we got on the plane and she was gone.

I am Tora by the way. Tora Swan. I am seventeen and my twin sister and I are moving to forks to live with our dad. Now just to clear this up my twin sister and I are different. Bella has wavy brown hair and brown eyes where as I have straight pitch black hair and forest green eyes. Bella is clumsy and I am not. Bella is a momma's girl and I am a straight up Daddy's girl.

When we land in Port Angeles and stepped off the plane I spotted our dad, Charlie Swan, right away

"DADDY!" I yelled running into his arms.

"Welcome back baby girl." He smiled.

I pulled away as Bella came up and gave dad an awkward hug.

After we made it home and Bella and I unpacked, I looked out my window and saw Jacob and Billy Black were here.

"Hey Bells." I called.

"Yeah?"

"Come on Billy and Jacob are here!" I yelled and ran outside.

"There she is!" Billy yelled.

"Hey Tora, long time no see!" Jake said picking me up and spinning around.

"Jake put me down!" I laughed.

He laughed and set me back on my feet.

"Hey Billy," I smiled giving him a hug. "How've you been?"

"I've been good" He smiled.

I pulled away from the hug than leaned against the old Chevy pickup truck as dad wrapped his arm around the front of my chest and I held on to his forearms.

"Hey Bella you remember Billy Black." Dad said as Bella walked over to us.

"Um yeah you're looking good." She smiled.

"Well I'm still dancing. I'm glad you guys are finally here Charlie hasn't been able to shut up about it since he told me you guys were coming." Billy teased.

"Alright keep exaggerating things and I'll roll you into the mud." Charlie joked.

"Ha ha yeah right daddy not if he rams you in the ankle first!" I teased.

"Oh you turned my daughter against me now you're going to get it!" dad joked as he and Billy started to mock fight.

"Um hi I'm Jacob we used to make mud pies together." Jacob said to Bella as I jumped into the back of the pickup and sat on the top of the cab.

"Isn't that a cool line to say when you introduce yourself _'We used to make mud pies together.' _ That is funny! " I laughed.

"Shut up Tora!" Jacob chuckled.

"Um yeah I remember." Bella said awkwardly. Ha yeah right she remembers.

"Are they always like this?" Bella asked looking at dad and Billy.

"It gets worst with old age." Jacob said chuckling I couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

"So what do you think?" dad asked Bella as he and Billy came back over.

"What do I think of what?" Bella asked confused.

"Your homecoming present of course." Dad said in a 'Duh' voice and I giggled.

"What? This?" Bella asked shocked pointing at the truck I was sitting on.

"Just bought it off of Billy here." Dad told her.

"I totally just rebuilt the engine." Jacob smiled. Oh, he has a crush on Bella!

"No way, this is perfect!" Bella exclaimed.

"Come on down Tora so Bella can take the truck for a test drive." Dad said.

"Can you help me down?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said lifting me out of the truck bed.

"This is so cool!" Bella said as she and Jacob claimed into the truck.

"See I told you she would love it I'm down with the kids." Billy said.

"Oh yeah you're the boom." Dad said sarcastically.

I was laughing at their crazy self's.

"Tor, are you sure you don't want a homecoming present." Dad asked.

"I'm sure dad. The only thing I wanted was to come here and I got that." I smiled.

He smiled as well and pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to have you back kiddo."

"It's good to be back daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I really want to know what you guys think!<strong>

**Love Meg!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here it is chapter two! Thank you ..Andy, sillydilly45, 011,**** Yukira-Kuchiki, and dangerouslywrong for your wonderful reviews! **

**And to answer your question Yukira-Kuchiki: Tora means tiger in swedish.**

**Once again I do not own twilight! I only own Tora! **

* * *

><p>"Tora it's time to get!"<p>

I groaned and shoved one of my pillows on my head to try to block out my sister's voice.

"Tora get up it's time for school!" Bella fussed pulling at my pillow.

"Five more minuets Bells…" I mumbled.

"No now!" She said pulling my blanket off me.

"HEY why did you do that?" I exclaimed.

"Because you wouldn't get up. Now hurry up and get dressed" She said calmly then walked out.

With a deep sigh, I heaved myself out of bed and to my closet.

I decided on a pair of blue jeans that had a rip in the knee and a grey sweater and of course my leather jacket with black flat boots.

After looking myself over in my mirror to make sure I looked good, I ran down the stairs.

"Finally!" Bella exclaimed from in front of the door.

"Don't be so dramatic sister dearest." I laughed and walk to her truck in which I had named The Beast.

"Ha ha keep laughing." Bella laughed.

When we got to Forks high, there were already kids in the parking lot wait for school to start.

Bells pulled into a parking space and we got out.

"Nice truck." A boy called laughing.

Bella started to open her mouth to reply but I beat her to it.

"Nice face" I sneered.

His friends around him all went. "Ohhh…"

I gently pushed Bella towards the front office before anything could start. I so did not want to get into a fight my first of school.

Walking into the building, I saw a lady behind the desk with red hair and glasses. Ms. Cope.

Ms. Cope looked up and smiled. "Well If it isn't little Tora Swan. What can I do for you hon?"

"Hi Ms. Cope. My sister and I need our class schedules please." I smiled.

"Of course dear. I have your schedules right here and a map of the school." She said handing them to us.

She went through our classes for us, highlighting the best route to each on the map and gave us a slip to have each teacher sign.

"I hope you girls have a good day. It was lovely to meet you Bella and it was great seeing you again Tora." Ms. Cope smile.

"Nice meeting you to." Bella smiled.

"Bye Ms. Cope!" I smiled and waved following Bella out of the office.

"What do you have first Bells?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Um English with Mr. Mason. What about you?" She asked.

"Math with Ms. Jenson." I said.

"Oh well good luck!" She said walking towards her first class.

"Thanks good luck to you to! Don't blush to much you might stay that color forever!" I laughed.

"Shut up Tora!"

My classes went by faster than I thought they would and before I knew it, it was lunchtime.

"Hey Tora over here!" Bella yelled waving me over to her table.

I smiled and walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey guys this is my twin sister Tora." She told the people at the table.

"Hi I'm Jessica Stanley." A girl with wild curly dark hair said.

"I'm Angela Webber." A girl with glasses said shyly.

"I'm Eric." A boy with black slicked back hair.

"And I'm Mike Newton." Mike smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"And I know who you are Mike." I laughed looking at him.

He laughed. "I know you do but everyone else introduced themselves I did want to be left out." He said pouting.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey if you are Bella's twin why aren't you in her classes?" Jessica asked.

"I take AP classes." I explained.

"Who are they?" I heard Bella asked.

I turn around to see whom she was talking about when I saw them.

They were sitting together in the corner of the cafeteria as far away, from where we sat as possible in the long room.

They didn't look anything thing alike. Out of the girls, the first was a short pixie like girl with short-cropped black hair that was sticking in every direction; the second girl was tall and had golden blond hair that fell in gentle waves down to the middle of her back.

Of the tree boys there was a huge person with curly dark hair, the other was a lanky boy, less bulky, with untidy bronze hair. The last boy was taller, leaner, but still muscular; He's honey blond hair was wavy and pulled back into a ponytail. He was handsome there was no doubt about it. They all were. However, there was just something about him, something different not in a bad way just like in a way that drew me to him.

As if he could sense me staring, he looked up meeting my eyes. His dark eyes stared into my green once until he smiled and winked I smiled back than turned back to my table listening to what they were saying.

Jessica giggles in embarrassment and looked down at the table as Bella was doing.

"The Cullen's. Their Dr. and Mrs. Cullen foster kids. They moved down here from somewhere like Alaska a few years ago." Jessica said.

"They like to keep to themselves." Angela said.

"The blond girl that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett their like a thing I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica stated.

I could not help but to roll my eyes at what she said. I mean is not as if they are related.

"Jess their not related you know." Angela said in a 'Duh' voice. See my point exactly.

"Yeah but they live together it weird. Anyway, the little dark haired girls Alice she is weird and then the blond guy is Jasper Hale. He and Rosalie are twins. Then the bronze hair boy is Edward. He is totally gorgeous obviously but apparently, nobody here's good for him or Jasper like I care. " She tried to brush it off but you could so tell that both Edward and Jasper had turn her.

I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing in her face I looked up at Mike and saw he was doing the same.

"Seriously don't waste your time." Jessica said.

"Wasn't planning on it." Bella said as she looked back at were the Cullen's sat.

I leaned my back into Mike's chest as he wrapped his arm around my neck.

I kept watching Bella as I folded my arms across my chest.

By the looks of it, Bella and Edward were just staring at each other and didn't stop until Edward looked away.

I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face as I watched Bella turn back around with a dazed look on her face.

"You ok there Bells?" I asked with a chuckle as she blushed bright red at being caught staring at a guy.

"Shut up Tora! And yes I'm fine." She said scolding at me.

"What I was just making sure you were ok sister dearest you looked like you were about to faint there for minuet." I joked.

"Tora Elizabeth if you don't shut up…"

"Alright! Alright I get the picture!" I laughed.

"We everyone I have to get to my math class so yeah bye!" I said smiling and kissed Bella's forehead and was off to class.

I walked into the classroom handed the teacher my slip and then sat at the deck he directed me to.

I took out a pencil and notebook and started doodling.

"Hello," A deep southern voice said.

I looked up surprised to see Jasper Hale sitting beside me.

"Oh Hi I'm Tora Swan." I smiled holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Jasper Hale ma'am." He smiled taking my hand and kissing the top of it and I gasped as he did because a shock went from his lips to my hand.

"It nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. How are you enjoying being back in forks?" He asked.

"I am thanks for asking." I smiled softly.

"Your very welcome." He says as the both of us look into to each other's eyes seeming to get lost in them.

"Alright class we are going to be doing the worksheets that are in front of you today…" The sound of the teacher's voice snapped me back into the present.

I reluctantly looked away from Jasper's eye to look at the teacher and as I did I could have swore that I heard a low growl came from Jasper chest when my eyes looked away from his.

I looked back at him to see he was glaring at the teacher with black eyes. I looked down at my worksheet confused at how he could make such an animalistic sound and at how his once topaz eyes could change black with a predatory look to them in a second.

"Are you ok?" I asked wary.

His black eyes snapped up to my face and as our eyes connected again the fetal look slowly melted away until his eyes were a beautiful honey color that somehow seemed to relax me.

"Of course." He said softly.

All I could do was nod and turn back to my work sheet.

Jasper and I were the first to finish so for the rest of class we talked about our likes and our dislikes. For instance, I learned that he liked to play the guitar and that we both liked country music. We have a more in common than I expected we would.

He was so sweet and funny I found myself sad when the bell ring and it was time for me to go.

"Would you mind if I walked you to the front office?" He asked shyly offering his arm.

"I would like." I smiled with a small nod while threading my arm through his.

I was about to grab my backpack but Jasper beat me to it.

I looked up at him about to protest but he just looks at me and says.

"Now what kind of a gentleman would I be if I let a beautiful lady carry her own books?"

I said nothing just smiled and leaned further into his side.

"So where are you really from?" I asked as we walked.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Your accent, people around here say that you moved here from Alaska. But you have to have lived somewhere in the south at some point in your live and long enough for you to pick up a accent I was just curious about where you got the accent." I explained with an easygoing smile.

He chuckled and replied. "Texas."

"I love Texas." I said remembering the vacation my dad took me on to his friend.

"You've been to Texas?" Jasper asked surprise and intrigue showing clearly on his face.

"My dad took me one summer to Texas to visit a friend of his who owns a farm I was young but I remember riding horses and feeding the animals. I loved it there" I sighed remembering the fun my dad and I had.

"Well then we have something else in common." He smiled down at me.

"I guess we do." I agreed with a shy smile.

"Well here we are." He sighed sadly, as we stood in front of the office.

"Yeah thanks for walking me." I thanked.

"It was my pleasure darlin'." He said while pretending to tip his imaginary hat making me giggle.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said hopefully.

"Most definitely." He smiles brightly.

He handed me my backpack and kissed my cheek softly.

"Until tomorrow." He whispered than started to walk away backwards never taking his eyes off mine.

"Bye." I whispered softy with a small wave then walked into the office.

Part of me wanted to walk back out and to go back to Jasper's side. The thought of that made me feel at peace and that terrified me.

Something about that boy drew me to him. Made me want to be beside him, to have him near me always he made me feel safe. And it scared me that he had that much hold on me when I had only know him for a few hours.

However, something about him that screamed dangerous, the look he gave our math teacher was proof of that and his skin and lips were ice cold. There something strange about Jasper and his adoptive family. I didn't know what but I hoped to find out.

"How was your first day?" Ms. Cope's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"It was great thanks." I smiled heading her, my slip than turning to walk out the door but bumping into to none other but Edward Cullen.

"I am sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized.

"It quit all right no harm done." He smiled and held the office door open.

"Thanks." I smiled and walked to Bella's truck to wait on her.

Not even five minutes later Bella was making her way over with a confused and pale white face.

"Hey Bells are you ok?" Worried about the look on her face.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Bella I know your lying." I told her.

"I don't want to talk about it Tora." She snapped.

"Fine but if you ever want to talk about it I'm here ok." I said softly not wanting her to snap at me again.

She didn't answer so I just sighed and turn to look out the window my thoughts drifting to Jasper.

_hmmm Jasper…._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there it is! Please Review and tell me what you think and ask any questions you want I love to answer them!<strong>

**I love you all thanks for reading.**

**Love Meg!**


	3. Note (IMPORTANT!)

Ok guys I know everyone has been waiting for me to update but I am just not feeling this story anymore.

But I have started a new story: Ulrica Crimson Swan

And I am so excited for this story! I think you guys are going to love even more than this one! So please check it out and let me know what to guys think!

Also tell me if you guys want my new story to be a Jasper/oc or a Emmett/oc

I'm so sorry if you guys are disappointed!

XOXO

Meg.


End file.
